


Modern History

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confident Castiel (Supernatural), Flirting, M/M, Student Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Sam doesn't hate his history TA. Almost the opposite really, but he wished Castiel would just smile





	Modern History

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr: "sam hears (human?)cas laugh for the first time?"

Sam hated his 9am modern history lecture.

Okay so maybe he just hated the TA for the class. The grad student who helped his lecturer was called Castiel, he was hot as Hell, and he’d never smiled in the whole semester Sam has known him. His entire speech pattern was made of eye rolls and extended metaphors. He had a dry sense of humour, and maybe that made him just the slightest bit more attractive to Sam. It was more than likely the way he looked in the suit he wore though.

When their Christmas essay was announced, Castiel opened his office up to help students. Sam may have been the first to put his name down on the list, pushing to the front of the lecture hall while his other classmates packed up. He didn’t particularly need help with his essay, he already knew what he wanted to write about, but if he had 30 minutes alone with Castiel was worth acting stupid.

Outside Castiel’s tiny office, attached to his professor’s, Sam was shaking. He didn’t want to be too early, so he waited outside. At 3pm on the dot, Sam knocked on his door.

“Come in.” Castiel’s voice was deep and gruff, it surprised Sam every time he heard it. Sam pushed the door open and took a seat in the small chair. “Sam, I’ve been looking forward to seeing you.” The was a small smile on his face as he opened up his brief case. 

Sam followed suit, pulling out a bunch of papers from his messenger bag. He’d already written the whole essay, first draft and halfway through his second. All Castiel needed to do really was grammar check it. He handed it over the desk, and Castiel took it gently from his hands. His eyes skimmed over the first page, before throwing it onto the table. He began to laugh.

Sam had never seen Castiel smile, so much as laugh. It was jarring, almost terrifying, and Sam couldn’t understand why he was actually laughing.

“You don’t need to see me, do you?” Castiel asked. He stood up and walked to the door. It clicked shut, locked loudly in a silent room. Sam gulped. Castiel perched on the edge of the desk, close enough that he could touch Sam if he wanted to. “Why did you come see me, Sam?”

He had no explanation.

“I’ve noticed you watching me in our lectures,” Cas told him. A breath caught in Sam’s throat as Cas leant in closer. There was very little space between their faces. “I don’t mind, you know. I enjoy watching you too, I think you’re incredibly intelligent.”

Sam was the one to close the space between them, stretching up so he could kiss Cas. It was deep and passionate and more than Sam could ever have asked for. Castiel’s fingers tangled in the back of his hair, pulling it just enough to bare Sam’s throat. His kissed downwards, planting bruises on the side of Sam’s neck. There was an almost feral grin on his face as he looked at his work.

“That’s why I came to see you,” Sam whispered. “I think you’re kinda hot.” Cas laughed again. He stroked Sam’s hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. 

“I think you’re cute, Sam, but I’m your TA. It’s inappropriate.”

Sam’s stomach dropped. He hadn’t taken that into consideration - Cas could lose his job over dating him. Still, Sam could smell Castiel’s aftershave and he wanted to go home smelling of it too. He looked to the floor, couldn’t trust himself to look at Castiel without crying. Deft fingers curled under his chin, soft from years of academics, and forced Sam to look up.

He kissed Sam again, this time much more gentle. 

“If you’re okay with it,” Castiel said, “I guess we continue this tonight.”

There was a knock at the office door. Of course, Sam wasn’t the only student who needed to see their TA. Castiel handed Sam back his essay, and went to unlock his door. As Sam stood, he shoved the essay in his bag and hurried out of the door. The other student, a guy Sam hadn’t seen since the beginning of the semester, pushed past him into the room. Castiel grimaced and Sam almost laughed but by the look of it Cas wasn’t in the mood. Before Cas shut the door, he caught Sam by the arm.

“We’ll work on this tonight at seven?”

“Absolutely. See you later, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> If you have a prompt hmu on my tumblr [here!](https://benevolentsam.tumblr.com)


End file.
